


An Irrational Bout Of Jealousy

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, jaebum pov, jealous jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: This is just JB silently sulking and dying of jealousy because his boyfriend Youngjae appears to be too close to their friend Jackson





	An Irrational Bout Of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers. i'm back with a short oneshot that basically came out of nowhere. i'm working on another oneshot as well as my first chaptered 2Jae story. the chaptered story is nowhere near ready, so in the meantime, i'll post oneshots you'll hopefully enjoy.  
your support through kudos/ comments has been a true blessing and motivation. thank you so much for that<3<3<3

Jaebum knows he is better than this- this glaring and feeling all jealous and possessive over Youngjae. Really it’s not his fault that he is hyper-aware of every interaction between Youngjae and Jackson. It’s Jackson’s fault with his ability to flirt and give off warm friendliness as easily as he can breathe. Jaebum imagines it would be as easy for Jackson to swoop in and take Youngjae from him.

Okay maybe that’s too far-fetched considering that Jackson is one of Jaebum’s most loyal friends, but that realisation only serves to irritate Jaebum more because damn it, why is Jackson so perfect?

They are all sprawled out on the floor in a circle in one of the company practice rooms, and Jaebum is really trying to pay attention to what everyone is saying because as the leader he is at the centre of it all; but to be honest he zoned out the moment Bam Bam unceremoniously launched into some ridiculous story about the time he went to spa in London. By now they are all a lot more than just workmates, so it has become way too easy for work meetings to end up in some sort of chat and support group thing. Considering no one has called for Jaebum’s attention yet, He assumes nothing important is being discussed, so he continues to glare at both Jackson and Youngjae who are mouthing stuff to each other, laughing and making all sorts of facial expressions.

Youngjae is mouthing something at Jackson and wiggling his eyes then they laugh like there is some inside joke that only they share. This is unacceptable. If-

Youngjae abruptly turns to Jaebum and smacks at his shoulder, cutting off Jaebum’s train of thought completely.

“What are you doing?” Youngjae asks

“hm? What?”

Youngjae chuckles in a way that clearly states that any effort Jaebum is trying to put into appearing cool, is laughable

Jaebum frowns, scandalised and embarrassed. “I was just rearranging a song in my head.” He bristles; half tempted to admit what is actually plaguing his mind.

“It kind of looked like you were doing something else?”

“Like what?” Jaebum hates how anxiously defensive he sounds.

Youngjae’s smile turns into a full, cheeky, contagious grin and he has that teasing gleam in his eyes- the one that says he knows exactly what’s going on. Jaebum can’t decide between giving into the growing urge to smile at the situation as well and pouting because he also feels petulant about getting caught in his petty jealousy ministrations.

“Just so you know, your cheeks are red.”

“They are not.” Jaebum is quick to bring his hands up to his cheeks to test the accusation. Only then does he realise that Youngjae is only messing with him and finally he gives into the grin tugging at his lips. Just like that he feels the tension slowly seep out of him.

Youngjae gently bumps Jaebum’s shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. “Jackson Hyung is a serious catch, but he is not the one who stole my heart.”

Jaebum brings his hand to his lips as he coughs lightly to hide the pleased smile on his face. “You don’t need to tell me that.”

“I think I do.” And because the both of them know very well what a huge sap Jaebum is, Youngjae adds. “I want you to no end.”

So maybe his jealousy is irrational and unfair to someone as precious as Youngjae, hearing Youngjae say things like that makes it a lot easier for him to forgive himself. “Okay maybe I needed to hear that.” This time Jaebum doesn’t bother to hide the wolfish grin on his face.

Apparently Youngjae is not done reassuring Jaebum. He winds his arms around one of Jaebum’s and rests his chin on Jaebum’s shoulder, looking at him like he is the most precious person on earth. “You are amazing.”

“Okay I get it.” Jaebum tries to put an end to this because he is actually getting embarrassingly flustered

“I’m so in love with you.”

“Jae, please….”

“What? You are my man and I want you to know these facts.” At this point Youngjae is laughing at his boyfriend’s agony. “I won’t stop until your stubborn head understands where my romantic interest lies.”

“It’s loud and clear now.”

“you sure? We don’t want you thinking I’d have any romantic interest in Jackson Hyung of all people.”

“I’m sure.” Jaebum says with a nod.

Youngjae moves closer to Jaebum, wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck, and tilts his head to the side, the corners of his mouth curving up in a smile. “Jackson hyung is having a hard time as we all know. I’m only trying to cheer him up.”

Jaebum groans, overcome with regret. “Now I feel like a jerk.”

“You are not a jerk.” Youngjae smiles soft and reassuring, then leans up to kiss Jaebum’s lips. The gesture makes Jaebum’s heart flutter, everything about youngjae does that to him. He wraps one arm around Youngjae’s waist and drops his head down on Youngjae’s shoulder.

“I’m selfish sometimes. Sorry.” Jaebum peers up at Youngjae with the most earnest look he can muster.

Youngjae only giggles and playfully pinches Jaebum’s cheek, “yeah we’ll work on that, because I still love you.” Leaning down, he kisses Jaebum again. Jaebum smiles into the kiss, about to deepen it but then one of the others harrumphs and cuts the moment short.

Damn it, Jaebum really hates his friends sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. i hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
